monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Odogaron Ecology
Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Four Legged *Superfamily: Dreadful Claw Wyvern *Family: Odogaron *Species: Odogaronモンスターハンター超生物学～モンスターvs生物のスペシャリスト～ - pg. 3 *Subspecies: Ebony Odogaron A large dog-like Fanged Wyvern, Odogaron is a species that was discovered in the New World by the Research Commission. History Nothing is known about the discovery of Odogaron. Habitat Range Odogaron is native to the Rotten Vale, but has rarely been seen hunting in the Coral Highlands as well.MHW's Monster Field Guide: Odogaron Ecological Niche In the Rotten Vale, and occasionally the Coral Highlands, Odogaron easily asserts itself as the top predator in its environment, feeding on fresh corpses as well as other monsters.Odogaron dragging a Legiana corpse back to its lair: https://youtu.be/xrX0oZtwva8?t=1707 Other large monsters like Great Girros, Radobaan, Tzitzi-Ya-Ku, and Paolumu can easily be seriously injured by Odogaron.Odogaron vs. Radobaan: https://youtu.be/rhus6-5wYVc?t=208Odogaron vs. Paolumu and Tzitzi-Ya-Ku: https://youtu.be/qaZlUFkVo4I?t=486 However, the Odogaron isn't the only top predator of these areas. It shares it's home with the much larger Tigrex, which was recently found in Rotten Vale, and Acidic Glavenus, a deadly Brute Wyvern who wields a corrosive tail blade.Odogaron vs. Tigrex: https://youtu.be/PYLzpKczwiE?t=15Odogaron vs. Acidic Glavenus: https://youtu.be/_Iz9C35L1EM?t=3 When venturing into the Coral Highlands, Odogaron also have to compete with the predators roaming there such as Legiana and Nargacuga.Odogaron vs. Nargacuga: https://youtu.be/VFDcip44fjA?t=6 With its agility and hyper-aggressiveness, the Fanged Wyvern is usually capable of defending themselves and even driving off these larger predators in a fight. Despite this, they can still be easily overpowered by stronger monsters like its subspecies, Ebony Odogaron and other very powerful monsters such as Bazelgeuse, Deviljho and Vaal Hazak.Ebony Odogaron killing an Odogaron: https://youtu.be/3xop7DUY7xg?t=33Deviljho using Odogaron as a weapon: https://youtu.be/HjXA6G4JcDo?t=14Odogaron vs. Vaal Hazak: https://youtu.be/qaZlUFkVo4I?t=597 Biological Adaptations *Length: 1388.9cm *Height: 423cm *Foot Measurements: 104cm (146cm while claws are unsheathed)Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 273 Unlike most other monsters, Odogaron lacks eyelids, so its cornea protects its eyes from injuries.Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure - pg. 36 Despite having eyes, Odogaron has poor eyesight but makes up for it with its highly developed sense of smell.Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure - pg. 36 Researchers believe that Odogaron greatly developed its olfactory system specifically to find fresh corpses in the Rotten Vale, but it seems Odogaron found other uses for its sense of smell.Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure - pg. 36 By making its prey bleed, Odogaron can follow the scent of its prey's blood, allowing it to keep track of its victim when it loses sight of it.Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure - pg. 36 It can even learn the exact positioning of enemies and prey by simply sniffing around its environment.Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure - pg. 36 Odogaron's most striking feature is its claws. Odogaron has ten claws altogether; Four of them always visible and six of them folded upwards on its paws.Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure - pg. 25 The first four claws that are visible are actually just substitutes for its real claws, the six folded ones.Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure - pg. 25 It is believed that its first joint developed abnormally, and keratinized, creating the four additional claws that are usually visible.Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure - pg. 36 It primarily uses the four substitute claws for running long distances and sneaking up on prey.Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure - pg. 36 Its real claws act just like a cat's claws, and it uses all ten of them to rip into prey.Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure - pg. 36 On all ten of its claws are three rows of jagged spikes that are able to leave deep, complicated cuts in prey, causing its victims to bleed profusely.Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure - pg. 36 Even if the prey survives an Odogaron attack, the creature will have a hard time healing from the deep cuts those claws leave behind.Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure - pg. 25 When Odogaron devours meat from its prey, its metabolism will dramatically increase, making it more ferocious and active compared to how it is normally.Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure - pg. 25Example: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SIL61XyvdU Behavior Odogaron is a highly aggressive predator that is constantly on the hunt for prey, whether it be man or monster. It is also one of the few monsters that won't necessarily evacuate an area when an Elder Dragon shows up.http://monsterhunterworld.com/us/ecosystem/04_03.php Sources *Monster Hunter: World *https://youtu.be/xrX0oZtwva8?t=1641 *https://www.famitsu.com/news/201805/28157979.html *"Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure" (Japanese モンスターハンター：ワールド 狩猟感謝祭 2018 公式パンフレット) *"Dive to Monster Hunter World" (Japanese DIVE TO MONSTER HUNTER: WORLD モンスターハンター:ワールド 公式設定資料集) References Category:Monster Ecology Category:Fanged Wyvern Ecology